Destruction of the Shadows
by Fighting Robots mb7 and mb6
Summary: Bad title, I know. A few years after the Subspace Emissary, they thought that all the shadow bugs were vaporized, but a few managed to escape into space and to different planets in the galaxy. One planet in particular and a team of smasher joined together to end them, making a few new allies in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Mb7: Just to make sure there is no confusion, this story does not intertwine with our other stories. This is it own thing.**

 **Mb6: Remember that unless we say otherwise ^^ also, this takes place a few months after Tirek's attack and 2 years after the Subspace Emissary**

"This is it!" Rainbow Dash, a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail, said. The Wonderbolt Reserves were called to Cantorlot for a special meeting. A festival was going to be held in Cantorlot and Spitfire, the leader of the Wonderbolts, wanted to show off what the reserves got. Rainbow and Pinkie got on the first train to Cantorlot. Why was Pinkie coming? For moral support and she had nothing else to do. They arrived at the train station and unboarded the train. Pinkie, like usual, skipped around and saying hello to everypony who unboarding as well. Rainbow got off and bolted to the castle, with Pinkie following.

"Dash wait! Do you know where you are even going?!"

"The Wonderbolts should be mingling in the ballroom! The letter they sent me told that they would be there!"

They arrived at the castle ballroom and Rainbow was right, the Wonderbolts and the reserves were there and were enjoying a meal. Rainbow already was with the Bolts and joined them for a meal. Pinkie went to the sweets section to get herself something to chow down on. She didn't eat anything since they got on the train. Her mouth was watering with the selection of cakes and cookies. She was about to take a bite out of the triple chocolate deluxe cake, but something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. A meteor was falling into the outer field of Cantorlot. It didn't make a loud noise. No one else seems to noticed, not enough Celestia herself. While Rainbow was talking with Spitfire, Pinkie decides to investigate the sight. She leaves the ballroom and goes into the field and sees a small crater in the ground. She gets closer to the crater and sees an...egg.

"An egg? What's this doing here and why did it..."

Her musings were cut short when the egg started glowing white. She stepped back and few steps as the egg begins to take a different shape. It took the shape and form of a manticore but not like any manticore she've seen before. For starters, it was MUCH bigger than the average manticore. This one was about 12 feet tall! Its body had a purple tint to it and a flurry purple aura and yellow eyes. Pinkie stepped back to the edge of the crater, scared out of her mind. If only Fluttershy was here. It jumped at her and she got out of the way with her quick reflex. She gallops back to the castle as fast as she could with the "manticore" chasing after her. She ran to the Princesses chambers to tell Celestia and Luna about the monster out there. She busted through the door and the two princesses was enjoying sweets from the party. Luna almost dropped her food when Pinkie came in.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! We have a problem coming!" Pinkie said out of breath.

"What is it Pinkie?" Celestia said with a worried tune.

Before she could start explaining, there was a big crash coming from the ballroom. the three make their way there and sees the manticore terrorizing the party ponies. The Wonderbolts take on the manticore, kicking and headbutting it. Celestia and Luna took action and combined their powers and created a golden beam that hit the manticore square in the face. It was engulfed in a blast and it was screaming in agony. After a few seconds, the blast subsided and all that was left of the creature was an egg, the same egg Pinkie saw back in the field. Celestia took the egg in her levitation.

"I'm sorry all." She began. " Pinkie informed us about that...creature and we were late. We'll watch over this egg and study it a bit."

 **Mb7: kinda an abrupt end but whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**gabiola652:**

 **Mb7: Don't worry, we got a pattern in which we update stories!**

The ponies were putting the room back to normal and Rainbow and Pinkie got together.

"Pinkie, what the hell was that thing?!" Rainbow loudly whispered, slightly panicked

"I don't know!" Pinkie replied "I saw something fall from the sky and I check it out and it was an egg!"

Rainbow looked around the party. The ponies were almost done with putting everything back in their places. "Then the egg just turned into that monster?"

Pinkie nodded. Celestia came back to the ballroom with the egg in her magic.

"Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, can I see you two for a second?" They went over to her without any hesitation. She led them back to her throne room.

"So do you know what that...thing is?" Rainbow asked. She shook her head no, disappointed.

"None of my researchers can figure out what it is or where it came from."

They remained silent until Pinkie loudly gasped.

"How about I take it to Twilight's castle for her to research?"

Celestia's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Do you think you get back to Ponyville by nightfall?" Pinkie nodded happily.

"I will back be before you know it!" With that, she took the egg and went out to catch the next train to Ponyville.

"This is it," Pinkie started monologuing, "this outer space egg just crashed landed on our peaceful planet. No pony knows where'd it came from, not even Princess Celestia herself. We may be going on a massive adventure, which is awesome!" Other ponies on the train just stared at her, wondering what the heck is wrong with her. A few hours later, she arrived at Ponyville. She got off of the train and made a beeline for Twilight's castle. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the town, three fillies were playing with a ball, bored out of their mind.

"We could...go sky gliding?" A filly with a red bow suggested.

"Nah..." A filly with a scooter next to her. "Can't we just find treasure? Sweetie's sister can do it so I'm sure she can do it as well."

"I don't think I can," the filly unicorn, Sweetie Belle, said "Rarity's special talent is finding gems so..."

She was silenced when something from the sky fell into the field next to them. Applebloom and Scootaloo saw it too. The three looked at each other and then nodded, having the same idea. They raced over to the crater, where an egg was located. They looked at each other, confused. They walked closer and then the egg stsryed glowing. The three stepped back in fear as the egg begun growing and taking a shape of a creature. It took the form of a Cragadile, a huge Cragadile. Their eyes widen as it put his eyes on them. They all stepped back in fear and terror. It growled at them and walked towards them. They screamed and ran out of the crater as fast as they could with the Cragadile following. They took cover in a bush as it creeps towards them. It was then hit with a golden blast that seemed to came from the sky. The Cragadile and the CMC looked where it came from. An orange ship was coming towards them at a alarming rate. It took another shot at it but misses. The Cragadile opened its mouth and fired a blast at the ship, hitting it on the side. It was smoking out. It fired again and hit the ship on the bottom, sending it flipped in air. It crashed in the ground, creating another crater. The Cragadile then put his attention back on the CMC in the bush.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Scootaloo asked

"Well...um..."

Sweetie tried to come up with something. The Cragadile got to the bush where the CMC were at. As soon as it was about to attack, there were a buzzing noise coming from the ship. A blue blur zoomed from the ship and attack it at blinding speeds. It fell to the ground and the blur revealed itself. It was a blue stallion with dark blue, spiky mane and tail. He was a earth pony with green eyes and a ring for a cutie mark. He wore red and white shoes. He had a smug grin on his face. Before the fillies asked, a fireball came flying from the ship and hit it. And charging sound was heard and an energy blast was fired at the beast. It screeched and it fell into a puff of smoke. The smoke formed an egg. The rest of the crew showed themselves from the smoke.

One was a light blue earth pony with a helmet on and brown tail. He also had robotic legs.

One was red and slightly chubby and an earth pony. He wore a red hat with a 'M' on it as well as his cutie mark and had a black mustache. His mane and tail was brown and he had blue eyes.

One was much more fatter and was an unicorn. He had light blue eyes and his mane and tail was a darker yellow and was circular. He had red boots and his cutie mark was a yellow, pizza with a slice taken out of it.

One was kinda thin and was a unicorn. She was a pinkish purple with long, purple mane and tail. Her mane eas tied up into a long ponytail. Her cutie mark was a genie lamp.

Behind all of them was the leader herself, clearing a path for her to walk towards the egg. She was a light blue earth pony with blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had a serious look in her light blue eyes. She wore a space suit that protected her body. She picked up the egg and inspected it.


	3. Chapter 3

The CMC got a glimpse at the strangers. They looked like regular ponies but, they were...different. The one with the suit went to the egg and picked it up.

"Target neutralized." She said, "Rock!" The light blue one with the helmet went up to her.

"Yes, Samus?" He said. His name was Mega Man though his friends just called him Rock.

"Put this egg into the incubator." She put the egg on his back.

"On it!" He ran into the ship.

"Uh...Samus?" Sonic, the dark blue earth pony, said, looked at himself "Mind explaining what happened to our bodies?"

The rest looked at their new bodies as Samus pulled out a transmitter and put it in the skies. The CMC continued spying on them.

"What do you girls think? Should we go talk to them?" Applebloom asked, keeping her voice down.

"No way!"Sweetie protested "They may be dangerous! Let's just stay here and hope they will go away..."

"Well..." Samus started, catching the fillies' attentions. "Whatever it is, something in the atmosphere caused us to transform into ponies, the main inhabitants of this planet. We will change back to our normal selfs when we leave the atmosphere, so you might want to get used to these new bodies. The rest of the Shadow Creatures landed on this planet."

"Oh man..." Shantae, a unicorn with long purple hair, groaned,"we're stuck as ponies?"

"Well, it could be worse." Samus said, "We could be..." Samus' thoughts were cut short when her suit beeped and she quickly got her helmet on. Her visors pointed to the bush where the CMC were hiding.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"We got company..." She walked towards the bush with her helmet off and her arm cannon up. Mario, the red pony, and Pac-man, the yellow unicorn, followed.  
"There's no point in hiding," she yelled to the fillies, who were shaking in fear, "I already know you are behind that bush, come out." She arrived at the bush and lifted it, exposing the scared fillies, who were curled in balls.

"Please...don't hurt us..." Scootaloo begged softly. Samus looked at Mario and Pac-man. The two looked worried. She turned back to the fillies and lowered herself to the ground, removing her helmet.

"We're not going to hurt you. We come in peace."

"Sweetie Belle looked up to her while the other two were still shivering. "Y-you're not...?"

Her and the other two shook their heads no. Sonic, Shantae, and Rock went up to them. The CMC slowly stood up to face them.

"W-w-who are you ponies? And what's with that...thing?" Scootaloo asked, pointing at Samus' ship.

"We are a group of warriors who traveled the universe in search of the Shadow Creatures." Samus explained. The girls tilted their heads in confusion.

"I...think they're still kids, Samus." Rock said, "Here, let me try!" He kneeled down and got to their eye level. "Did you see that monster?"

They nodded. "That was a Shadow Creature. We are in charge of taking them out."

"Wait, they came from space?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic butted in. "They came from our planet, but they escaped."

"Sorry to end this conversation early, but is there civilization nearby? I need to repair our ship." Samus asked. Applebloom jumped up.

"Yeah! Our town, Ponyville, is close by!"

"Alright, lead the way."

"The Crusaders started walking towards Ponyville with Samus and her team following. As they arrived in the village, they took in the sights. Shantae was glazing with amazed in her eyes. Samus looked kinda annoyed, since this place isn't known to be technicality advanced. Rock used the camera in his eyes to take photos. They eventually came to the elephant in the room, or city in this case: Twilight's castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The group's attention was set on the crystal, purple castle. The castle was a few yards wide and towers over the town. Sonic wrestled.

"Sweet castle!"

"Princess Twilight lives there! She invites everypony to come and visit!" Sweetie explained.

"Well, this is nice and all..." Samus butted in "but we are here on a mission. We don't have time to meet royalty."

When she finished, she turned and walked back to her gunship. Applebloom whispered to Pacman.

"Is she always like this?"

"Her focus is sole on the mission we are on. That's her main concern."

"Mission?"

As they were talking, the group started to follow Samus back to the ship.

"Hey Pac!" Rock yelled back to Pacman "You coming?"

"I'll be with you guys in a few!" With that, Samus' team went back while Pac stayed behind with the CMC. They bombered him with questions. Back at the ship, Samus went back into her gunship to log her progress. The rest of the team stayed outside to take in the sights. They'll be on this planet for a while, mind as while get used to their environments. Shantae laid on her back on the grass. Rock fell next to her on her stomach.

"This planet is beautiful..." Shantae commented.

"It does have that nice feel to it!" Sonic added. He saw a tree that were bearing apples. He tried and pick one but remembered that he don't have fingers anyway.

"We need to train with these new bodies..."

They all nodded in agreement. Pacman walked towards them with a smile on his face. Rock chuckled.

"Why're you so happy?"

"Those little fillies invited me to their clubhouse!"

"Nice!" Sonic said.

"What are their names, anyway?" Mario asked

"Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They are all kind."

"Pac..." Samus asked, emerging from her ship with her Power Suit on without the helmet. "did they give any info on the Shadow Creatures?"

"Well, they did said something about an incident in a town called Cantorlot. A monster that had a purple aura attacked."

"Then Adam was correct..." Samus concluded "all of the Creatures landed on this planet."

"We need to get used to these new bodies before anything else, Samus." Mario butted in "What good are we if we can't even get through with these?"

She sighed. He was correct about that. "Fine. This area is our training ground." They all got up on their hooves and nodded. As soon as they started, however, royal guards who were heavily armed arrived at the crash site, surrounding the group. They pointed their spares at them.

"Halt! Don't move a muscle!" The leader of the royal guard, Shining Armour, commanded. Samus aimed her arm canon back at Shining while the rest of her team put the backs together, surrounded. Rock then got down with his forelegs behind his head. The rest besides Samus followed suited. She turned and saw them.

"W-What are you guys doing?! Get up and get into position!" She commanded, putting her focus back on Shining, who got closer.

"Samus...just listen to me for once..." Rock said, with his forelegs still behind his head. "let them take us in. Maybe we will meet the judge or ruler of this planet and explain our situation. We need to earn their trust. For now, drop your canon..."

She hesitated few a seconds but then gave in and deactivated her canon and dropped to the ground. "I hope you know what you are doing, Rock..." The guard put their weapons aside and used their magic to lock Samus' team horns and forelegs. They were forced into a line.

"Now then..." Shining said, getting back into the carriage. "Bring them to the caverns. Once Princess Celestia is ready, she will know what to do with these invaders."

"Wait, we're not invaders!" Shantae yelled as they were shoved into the back of the cart. "We are ponies like you!" A spear was japed into her side, causing her to yelp in pain. They all got in the carriage and it took off towards Cantorlot.

"Rock, I am having serious reconsideration of your "plan"." Samus said annoyed, looking out the window.

"Trust me. We will convince this princess to trust us." _I hope..._ He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"UGH! I can't figured this thing out!" Twilight groaned in anger, with the egg of the Shadow Creature in her magic. She looked through every book she had, but none of them had the info she needed. "Spike, bring me the books from the top floor!" The Baby dragon was carefully carrying a stock of books to Twilight.

"Here...you...go!" He set them down on her desk and try and catch his breath. Twilight took a few in her magic and read the covers. Spike sat down next her.

"So, do you have any idea about what that thing is and why'd it attacked?"

"No. Nothing here is giving me any ideas." She continued to flipped through the pages of the book. Rainbow Dash flew in through the window without either one of them knowing.

"Hey egghead, instead of burying your face in all of those books, how about you come check this out? Scoots and her friends found something interesting!"

Twilight jolted up when she heard Rainbow's voice. "Rainbow Dash! I thought you were still in Cantorlot."

"Never mind that! Come on!" She flew out and went in the direction of the crash site. Twilight and Spike nodded at each other and followed Rainbow. The two met up with the other ponies and the CMC. AJ and Rarity were holding their younger sisters close to them as they approach the ship.

"What do you think it is?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I love that shade of orange! It looks simply divine~!" Rarity complemented.

"It...might be dangerous...I say we just ignore it..." Fluttershy said, quietly.

"No way, Jose! This should be fun! Let's check it out!" Pinkie said, dragging Fluttershy down into the crater.

"Pinkie, wait!" Applejack yelled, but she was already at the ship.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Samus and her team were put in the dungeon under the castle, awaiting for the princess to call them to stand trial. Samus was meditating while the others were trying to figure out a way out of there. Rock stuck to his idea to try and talk to the leader of this world.

"Rock, you're idea isn't working! We need a new plan!" Shantae yelled in anger. Rock simply just sat there.

"We just need to wait." Rock said, without looking up. "Sooner or later, someone will come down here and take us to see the ruler. We could explain our situation to them and maybe they will help out."

"And what if they don't believe us?" Sonic butted in.

"If that happens, we are done for and their planet is doomed, along with the galaxy."

"Rock, do you remember who we are?" Pac said, standing up above him. "We are a group of Smashers hired by the Galactic Federation to rid the galaxy of the Shadow Bug problem."

"We are also misfits in a way." Shantae said.

"Ugh...guys?" Mario said, looking out of the window. "Guards are coming..."

Samus opened her eyes and got up. Everyone else perpare themselves for what was to come. The guards opened the gate to their cell and put them in line. They also trapped their hoofs and horns in magic.

"The Princess has called for you lot. Come with us." A guard said.

"As if we got a chance..." Sonic whispered to himself, only to get jabbed in the side by a guard. He growled at him and they proceeded out of the jail and up to the Princesses chamber. There were two huge ponies sitting on the thrones. One was white with a flowing mane and the other was smaller and a dark blue coat. Guards lined up against the walls, all amour and weapons ready to strike. Samus and her team was led in front of the thrones and the two princesses stood up, towering above the invaders.

"Welcome to Equestria, otherworlders!"


	6. Chapter 6

Pinkie circled around the crash landed ship, taking in its size, color, and most important to her, taste! She drove her tongue into the orange paint, immediately regretting that decision. She withdrew her and wiped her tongue off. The other ponies caught up to her and examined the ship from up close.

"Woah...this is cool..." Rainbow said in awe, looking through the window of the ship.

"Think there is anythin' inside? Maybe this is where the egg came from..." Applejack concluded.

"I doubt that the egg came from this...thing." Rarity said. "How do you think it opens?"

Sweetie then hopped on top of the ship and goes to a hatch that was still opened. God dang it, Rock. "Hey, guys! Check this out!"

Everyone got to where Sweetie and found the entrance to the Gunship. The older sisters and Rainbow held the young ones back as they peeped into the ship. A cold chill went down all of they spines as the dark ship remained motionless. Fluttershy was the first to take a step into the ship. As she as she got herself in, she started looking around. The rest of the ponies came in as well. Twilight went up to the main controls and looked at the buttons. Confusion washed over her face as Pinkie walked to her.

"Hey, Twi! What's this thing?"

"I wished I knew. It looks interesting..."

"Well, there is one way to find out what this is!" Pinkie looked at it and saw a blinking blue button. She had no second thought and pushed it. The ship powered up and the place lit up. The ship was more spacious with six seats facing the window. In the back were beds and a box. The ponies all jumped in surprise and got together in a hug. A hologram of a person's face in the front of the ship. Twilight nearly pissed herself as she was the closest to the face.

"Oh, Samus, good to see you...wait, you're not Samus." The face said to the group of ponies.

"Well...uh..." The face scanned all of the ponies. "You all aren't dangerous, which is good."

"Alright, who...uh...what in tarnation are you?!" Applejack barked out.

"I am Adam. I'm the one who aids Samus and her team on her team on their mission."

"Mission?" Fluttershy said, cowering behind Rainbow. "Wh-What kind of mission?"

 **-Meanwhile-**

Shantae's legs were trembling as the two princesses tower them.

"We assume you are aware why you are here?" The Moon Princess asked. They remained silent as they looked into Celestia's eyes. She chuckled and stepped forward, much to Rock's dismay.

"We didn't do anything, we swear! We are innocent tourist!"

"Rock, shut up!" Samus yelled at him.

"You are being charged for disturbing the peace in Ponyville. How do you plead?"

"We plead innocent." Samus said, "We came to your planet because it is in danger." All of the guards murmur between each other, mostly in fear. Celestia and Luna looked at each other.

"Go on."


End file.
